The Princess and the Faithful Three
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Amaya was just a regular school girl before she met three highschool boys who would change her life. After being saved by her three knights, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame she begins her life with the three but soon finds that an ominous shadow looms over the three and the rest of their family. What will happen when three best friends all fall for the same person?
1. Chapter 1

**~Description~****  
****Amaya is a medium sized girl. She weighs about 100 lbs and is only about 5'2" she has fair skin and long gold hair that falls just past her waist. She has light blue eyes and tends to smile a lot. she usually keeps her hair down and when she doesnt it is up in two pony tails. She is very shy around people she doesnt know but grows very close to other's once she get's to know them. She is born in the year of the dog but her favorite zodiac animal is the Dragon. She lives in a small one room apartment. Her room is rather decrotive. She has posters on all her walls and keeps a family picture on her desk at all times. She has a stuffed dog, a stuffed Dragon, a stuffed snow leopard and a stuffed snake on her bed. Though she says dragon's are her favorite animal it very often changes between dragon and snow leopard. ****  
******

**I ran down the street trying to get away from the three boys who were chasing me. It was about 10 pm. I had been going to the store to get some food to stock up my new apartment when three guys who looked about a year or two older than me had started hitting on me. I had tried to talk them into leaving me alone but they wouldnt listen so then I started running. I turned a corner and ran straight into someone and fell back, dropping my shopping bags. I gasped and looked up at the person. It was a guy. He looked about the same age as me. He had long silver hair and gold eyes. "I-Im so sorry." Two other guys walked over. "Oh dont worry about it. I am sure that you were just in a hurry, someone as cute as you wouldnt run into someone else on purpose." I blushed slightly when he smiled. "Ayame, dont just stand around chattering. You're the one who knocked her down, so help her back up." The boy named Ayame looked at the other boy. He had black hairthat partially covered his left eye and his eyes were both green."Oh, you're right, how silly of me. Thank's for reminding me Hari." He leaned forward and held out a hand to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. The third boy picked up my shopping bags and handed them to me. He also had black hair but had brown eyes instead of green. "Mind if I ask you're name?" I looked at him. "Oh, my name is Amaya Suzuki. What are you're names?" Two of the boys smiled and the other kept a perfectly straight face. "Well I'm Shigure Sohma, it's nice to meet you Amaya." I smiled. "I'm Ayame Sohma, I apologize for running into you." I nodded and looked at the third boy. "Im Hatori Sohma." That was when Shigure and Ayame both wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We just call him Hari." That was when I heard something smash and heard footsteps. I gasped. I had completely forgotten about the guys who had been chasing me. They walked around the corner and smirked. "Hey there's the little cuttie." Said one of them. "Look at this, she's found a few more guys. She must be a little slut." All three of the Sohma's looked at them. Hatori walked in front of Ayame, Shigure and I. "I think it's time you left." They looked at Hatori who was giving them a cold glare. "Y-You think you're going to scare us away that easily you little punk?" They both moved back a bit. "Considering the fact that you just stuttered and moved back, yes I do. Now leave." They both snarled. "Fine, but this isnt the last you'll see of us you little brat!" They ran off and I sighed. "That was amazing Hari, you sent them running home with their tail's between their legs." Sang Ayame happily. Hatori walked back over. "I assume those boys were why you were in such a hurry." I nodded. "Yes they had been following me ever since I left the store." I looked down. "Well dont worry they are gone now so it's okay." I looked at Shigure and he smiled. "Why dont we walk you home just to be sure they stay away?" I nodded and I took the lead while Ayame and Shigure walked on either side of me and Hatori walked slightly behind us. "So are you in school?" Asked Shigure and I nodded. "Yes, I am going into my first year of highschool." Ayame and Shigure both smiled. "Well isnt that interesting, we are as well. That would mean that you were also born in the year of the dog. I knew there was something I liked about you. Tell me do you like dogs?" I thought for a minute. "I guess, although my favorite animal has always been a Dragon althought I know that they are really just mythical creatures." Shigure's smile turned to a smirk. "How 'bout that. Did you hear that Hari, her favorite animal's are Dragon's." I blinked and glanced back at Hatori then at Shigure. "Why does Hatori like Dragon's to?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes Hari does likes Dragon's. He just wont admit that he does." I looked back at Hatori who was looking away. Ayame leaned closer to me. "Tell me, what do you think about snakes?" He asked. "I like snakes. I actually held a snake once at an animal exhibit." A smirk formed on Ayame's face. "I am so glad to hear that." I then realized that we were already in front of my apartment. "Well this is where I live." I walked over to Hatori. "Thank you very much for protecting me from those boys." He looked away. "Dont mention it." I then headed towards the apartment building. "Thanks so much. Bye!" Ayame and Shigure both smiled and waved. "Bye Amaya." I then headed inside and up to my apartment. ****  
*****Shigure Sohma*****  
****"Well that was odd. She ran into you and you didnt transform Aaya." Ayame nodded. "You're right, and neither of us transformed when we put an arm around her. I wonder why." Hatori sighed and we both looked at him. "What is it Hari?" Asked Ayame. "I was just thinking the same thing." We all sighed. "Well the reason doesnt really matter, I mean we probably wont ever see her again so let's just go home and get some sleep. School starts tommorow so we need to be well rested." Hatori and Ayame nodded and the three of us headed back to the house we were staying in. We had wanted to get away from Sohma House for a while so the three of us were living in a house out in the woods on land that belonged to the Sohma family. We all headed to our rooms. I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling, my mind wandering to Amaya. She had been cute. And she had such beautiful smile. It was a shame that I would most likely never see her again. ****  
****~The next morning~****  
****Ayame, Hatori and I stood in the doorway to our classroom with our mouth's hanging open. I had spent all of last night trying to forget about how cute Amaya was because I believed I would never see her again. But standing against the wall in ournew classroom looking cute and shy was Amaya. That was when I spotted a group of guys looking at her. Ayame and Hatori noticed as well. We all closed our mouths and walked over to Amaya. Both Ayame and I smiled while Hatori continued frowning. She gasped when she saw us. She then smiled and ran over to us. "We knew you were entering you're first year of highschool but we didnt know you were coming to the same school as us and we most certainly didnt know you would be in the same class as us." Her smile widened. "I have to admit I am kinda surprised as well." I glanced at the guys who had been looking at her. They were glaring at us. Hatori moved to block Amaya from their sight and with one glare they all ran to the back of the room as far away from us as they could get. The teacher then walked in. "Alright everyone take you're seats please." Everyone looked around. "Can we sit wherever we like?" I asked. She nodded. "Well this is fantastic! We can all sit together!" Cheered Ayame. Ayame and I grabbed Amaya's hands and led her to a desk in between the desk's we would sit in. Hatori then pulled her hands from our grasp. "I think it would be best if Amaya sat with me so you arent trying to peak up her skirt in the middle of class Shigure." I pouted. "I wouldnt do something like that Hari." Hari shooed me to the desk in front of Amaya's and he sat behind her. ****  
*****Amaya Suzuki*****  
****I walked from the classroom with Ayame, Hatori and Shigure. It was finally lunch time. We all grabbed our lunch's and were heading outside when a teacher walked over. "Ayame, I need to have a word with you." Ayame smiled brightly. "Alright, see you all in a few minute's!" He sang happily following the teacher. Once they turned the corner Shigure and Hatori followed. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Were following them." Shigure grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with them. We followed Ayame and the teacher and stopped outside the door. "Just curious but are the three of you related?"I asked. Hatori and Shigure nodded. "Were cousins." I then heard the teacher talking. "I allowed the color but I didnt allow you to wear you're hair long. Have it cut by tommorow." I looked down. He wanted Ayame to cut his hair. "I'm sorry sir, but I come from a royal family. I've kept it secret until now but soon I must return to my own country. And it is an age old custom that members of the royal family should always wear their hair long in honor of the high king Rurubara, who it is said during the fourth year of his reign was visited by a divine image. It was Kandora shimering with heavenly light of Red and Gold. Kandora began to chant 'Ma rudu mani' and a blue light burst forth from his forehead. At this moment Rurubara's true spirit was set free. And just as the vast spring's of his strength and wisdom were swelling within him. So to did his hair begin to sprout forth from his head. At the same moment, the prince Kashiparuu who had been sleeping securely in his bed let out a mighty cry, 'Kampaniru!' He shouted."****  
****"Excuse me but I just remembered that I am very late for an important meeting, I have to go."****  
****"But I still have more to tellyou about Kandora."Shigure and I burst out laughing then fell to the floor. After a minute the teacher left quickly and Ayame exited the classroom after him. Shigure and I finally calmed down after another minute. "So Ayame, did you just make that whole story up?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes I did, and I know that you are simply taken a back by my amazing, intelligence and creativity." Hatori offered a hand to me. I grabbed it and I let him pull me to my feet. We then headed to the field to eat our lunch's. "So Amaya, do you live with you're parent's?" Asked Shigure. I shook my head. "No, you see my parent's are both dead. My mother died when I was five and my dad died three years ago." Shigure looked down. "Sorry, I didnt mean to bring up bad memories." I smiled. "It's all right Shigure." Ayame then wrapped an arm around my shoulder's. "You poor little thing. Living all alone with no one to keep you company. That's it! I am sorry Shigure, Hari, but I am moving in with Amaya so that she doesnt have to be lonely anymore." I gasped. "But I uh... I only have one bed." Ayame's smile widened. "That's even better!" Hatori glared at Ayame. "Neither you nor Shigure are going to live with Amaya, she's already going to have her hands full dealing with you at school she doesnt need to be dealing with you at home to." They both sighed. "Wait, does that mean that you will be moving in with her Hari?" Asked Shigure. "Do you honestly believe that I could leave you two alone in that house? If i left you two alone in that house then it would turn into a disaster area. You would throw garbage all over the place and Aaya would try to clean up after you for a while, then he would finally give up and would also start throwing garbage all over the place and by the end of the month the two of you would be swimming in a sea of decay." I giggled. "And plus you are both awful cooks, so if I left you two would be going out to eat everyday and by the end of the month you're uniforms would even fit anymore." They both laughed. "I guess you're right Hari." The bell then rang. "Well we should probably get back to class." I nodded. Hatori offered a hand which I accepted and I let him pull me to my feet again. ****  
****~End of the day~****  
**  
**I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door of the school. Ayame, Hatori and Shigure then walked over. "Why dont we walk you home again? After all it isnt safe for such a cute girl to be walking home alone." I looked at Shigure and blushed. "Sure, but why dont you three actually come and see my apartment this time?" They all nodded. We all walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door and held it open for them. The three of them walked in and took of their shoes at the door. "You three can just leave you're bags against the wall." They nodded and took off their backpacks. I walked in after them and took off my shoes. I put my bag down and closed the door behind me. I then grabbed some snacks and set them down on the table before sitting down beside Hatori. "So you live here alone right?" I looked at Hatori and nodded. "Yes, you see most of my family lives at our main estate. And there wasnt really anyone who wanted to come out here to live with me so I live alone. What about you three?" I asked. "Well our family also has a main estate. It's called Sohma house and that's where the majority of our family lives. But we wanted a break from Sohma house so we moved out here together." I nodded. There was then silence for a minute. "Oh that's right, do the three of you know what carreers you want after you graduate?" I asked. "Yes, Hari is studying to be a doctor, Aaya is going to open up a clothing store and I plan on being a writer." I smiled. "That sounds great." Hatori looked at me. "What about you Amaya?" I looked down. "Well I kinda want to be an artist but I doubt that I am good enough." Shigure leaned over the table. "Im sure you are good enough. I am sure that you are better than everyone else." He kissed my cheek and my face went pure red. Hatori rested his hand against Shigure's forehead and pushed him back. "Oh come on Hari, I wasnt hurting her." He rolled his eyes. "I know that, but you are embarressing her Shigure." I looked at Hatori. I then smiled. "I'm so glad the three of you came over." They all smiled. "Well if that's the case then can we stay for dinner?" Asked Ayame. I nodded. "Of course you can." We then spent the rest of the night talking and the three of them left slightly after dinner. I locked the door behind them then headed to bed. ******

***Shigure Sohma*****  
****I sighed contently as we walked home together. "That was fun. And man, that was the best dinner I have had in my whole life." Hatori rolled his eyes. "Well sorry I am such a bad cook." I laughed. "I didnt mean it like that Hari and you know it. But I am very happy we met her, and I am interested to find out why we dont transform when we hug her." Hatori nodded. "Me to." That was when I realized that Ayame was being strangely quiet. I then saw that Ayame was gone. "AYAME!" I then saw a white snake slither over to us. He slithered up my side then slithered under my shirt. "So you transformed huh?" He looked at me. "Yes, there was a cold breeze." Hatori then went and grabbed his uniform and we headed back. "Im glad we met her, now I just hope that we can get to know her."**


	2. Chapter 2

*Amaya Suzuki*

My eyes flickered open and I sat up slowly. A yawn escaped my mouth and rubbed my eyes sleepily. My alarm clock then went off and I practically jumped out of my bed. I slammed my hand down on the top of the alarm clock and it stopped. I sighed. I then walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face then headed back into my room. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it then put my house key around my neck. I left my room, closing the door behind me. I made myself some toast and after quickly eating it I went to grab my back pack. That was when I noticed that Shigure, Ayame and Hatori's back packs were sitting against the wall beside mine. I gasped. "Oh no."

*Hatori Sohma*

I walked around the house looking for my back pack. It was time for us to go but I couldnt find my back pack. The door to my room then slid open and Shigure walked in. "Hey Hari, have you seen my back pack?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I havent even seen my own back pack." Ayame then walked over. "Have you two seen my back pack?" He asked. I gasped. "We forgot our back packs at Amaya's." I said with a sigh. Shigure and Ayame both sighed as well. "I guess it's okay, she should notice that our back packs are there and she will probably bring them to school. Hopefully." I nodded. "Yes, so let's go. We dont want to be late."

*Amaya Suzuki*

I walked to school carrying all four back packs. When I realized that the four of them had forgotten their back packs I had also made them lunch's. Without their back packs they would have nothing to carry their lunch's in so I figured it was the best thing to do. But I had to admit that Hatori's back pack was heavy. Honestly what did he have in it, A Dictionary? I stopped for a second and opened his back pack to see that he had two dictionaries in it. I walked into the school and saw the three of them waiting by the door. Shigure and Ayame smiled when they saw me. They all sighed when they realized that I had their back packs. "Sorry to make you carry them for us." I smiled. "Dont worry about it. It's my fault for not reminding you about them." Their smiles widened. "You truly are a magnificent person, my dear sweet Amaya. You could have left them behind but you chose to bring them with you, and knowing Hari his back pack probably has a disctionary in it." I looked at Ayame. "No it has two." Chorused Hatori and I.

*Hatori Sohma*

"Wait a second..." We all looked at Shigure. "We forgot our lunch's." I gasped and the image of our three lunch's sitting on the kitchen counter popped into my head. I had completely forgotten about my lunch. I had been so busy looking for my back pack that I hadnt even thought about it. Amaya then smiled. "Well I figured that you wouldnt have a lunch because you had nothing to carry it in, so I made all of you a lunch." We all blinked in surprise. "See! I was right! She is so magnificent and sweet! She made us lunch's in our time of need! You are so amazing Amaya! I envy the man who get's to one day call you his own! I mean honestly..." I covered Ayame's mouth. "That's enough Ayame." He closed his mouth and I let my hand drop to my side. The bell then rang. "Alright, let's get to class." Everyone nodded. Ayame then hopped away to class and Shigure did as well. I stood beside Amaya watching as they skipped to class together. "They act like they are still little kids." I rubbed my temple. "I think it's kinda cute. I mean my childhood was cut short by the death of my mother. After she died I had to do all the house work and I had to make meals for my dad every night. So it is kind of nice to see them still happily enjoying life as if they were children. It makes me feel as if this is my child hood, the one that I never got. It feels like I am finally getting the child hood that I wished for." I gasped and looked at her. "Sohma, Suzuki, get to class!" We both looked at the teacher then nodded. "I can take our back packs." She handed over mine and Shigure's. "I'll carry Ayame's so that were even." I nodded and we walked to class together. When we got to class Ayame and Shigure popped up in front of us. "It looks to me like Hatori is falling for our little Amaya." Amaya's face went red and I focused on not letting them get to me. "No such thing, It's just that you two left Amaya to carry you're bags so I stayed behind to help her carry you're bags. She isnt you're pack mule after all." I grabbed their bags and threw them at their faces. "Carry you're own bags." I then grabbed Amaya's wrist and pulled her into the classroom with me. We sat down at our desks as the lesson began. I glanced up at Amaya. I wasnt sure why, but I felt the need to protect her. After her hard life I felt like that was what she needed, she needed someone to hold her close when she was sad, and she needed someone to protect her from all the terrible things within the world. And I would. I would protect Amaya from those terrible things.

*Amaya Suzuki*

The next few months went by quickly and before we knew it we were already on summer vacation. Ayame, Shigure and Hatori had invited me to come to a lake house with them. It was owned by their family and they said that because I was paying all my school fee's alone that they would pay for my transportation to the lake and back. And I had to admit, I was excited to go to the lake. It would be fun, I just knew it would. I had grown close to all three of them, but mainly Hatori. And with Hatori it was mostly because he was constantly protecting me. Not only from the other guys at school but from Shigure as well (who I had learned, was a total pervert) Within the last few months Aaya had been selected as student body president. Everyone had liked Aaya better than the guy that last student body president picked out so they did a vote and Aaya won. Hatori and I were also on the student council but Shigure wasnt. He said that the time he could be wasting on the student council was time that he could be using to

admire the beautiful girls around our school.

I sighed and walked down to the bottom floor of the apartment building. I opened my mail box and saw an envelope waiting for me. I grabbed it and locked my mail box again before heading back up to my apartment. I sat down on my couch and opened the envelope. I gasped. I was being evicted because I hadnt been paying my bills on time and hadnt even payed last months rent. I looked at the money sitting on the table for my land lord. Well it was useless now. I had seven days to move out and find somewhere else to live. I sighed. What was I going to do now? We left for the lake house in three days which meant that I didnt have seven days to find somewhere else to live. I had three.

~2 Days Later~

I sighed as I finished packing all the things from my bedroom into a bag. There was then a knock at the door. I walked from my bedroom closing the door behind me. I hadnt packed anything from the kitchen or living room yet, but that was what I was going to be packing next. I opened the door and saw Shigure, Ayame and Hatori standing there waiting for me. I smiled. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We just came by the talk to you about tommorow. Mind if we come in?" I looked at Shigure then nodded. They all walked in and sat down at the table. I closed the door then walked into the kitchen. I poured some chips into a bowl then threw the empty bag in the garbage. "What's this?" Asked Hatori. I looked over to see that he had my eviction notice in his hand. I went to grab it from him but he moved it away from me. "Hari, give it back." I whined. "I'll give it back if you tell me what it is." I looked down. I had to think up a lie. I didnt want them to worry about me. "It's uh... It's an invitation to a party at my families main estate." Hari rolled his eyes. "You stuttered, and you wouldnt be getting so worked up if it was just an invitation to a party. I went to snatch it from his hand but he passed it to Shigure. "Shigure, give it to me!" I went to steal it from Shigure but Ayame grabbed me and pulled me down into his arms to keep me in place. "What is it Shigure?" He asked. "It's... An eviction notice." I looked down. I hadnt wanted them to know that I was being evicted. Ayame let me go and I sat up, but continued to look at the floor. "You're being evicted?" Asked Hatori and I nodded. "I didnt want you guys to know because I knew you would be worried about me and I didnt want to make you all worry. Shigure sat down beside me and hugged me. "You need to tell us these things Amaya, so that we can help you through them. If you dont tell us then it's like were not actually friends." I gasped and looked up at Shigure. "I'm sorry." Shigure and Ayame both smiled. "AWWWWW! SHE'S SO CUTE!" They both hugged me and rubbed their heads against mine. Hatori then grabbed me and pulled me from their grasp, putting me down on my feet. I looked up at him. "Alright, so what are we going to do about this problem Hari?" Asked Shigure getting to his feet. "Stop trying to think like me, and think like yourself Shigure. The answer will come to you." Shigure seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I'VE GOT IT! As of today you will be coming to live with us Amaya!" I gasped and looked at the three of them. "But I..." Hatori put his hand on my head. "No arguing, you are coming to live with us whether you like it or not." I looked up at him. "But..." Ayame cut me off. "Hari is right. You're going to come and live with us, even if we have to kidnap you and drag you to the house screaming." I looked at the three of them with my mouth hanging open. "Plus it will be safer for her because we'll always be around to protect her." Hari and Aaya nodded. "Alright then let's start packing her stuff!" Exclaimed Ayame.

~8:00~

I sighed as I put the last of my clothing in my new dresser. After packing all my remaining things and eating all my chips Ayame, Shigure and Hatori brought me and all my things to their house. I sighed and put my four stuffed animal's on my bed. I had a snake, A Dragon, A Dog and a Snow Leopard. I then walked from my room sliding the door closed behind me. I walked down stairs and saw Hatori, Ayame and Shigure sitting at the table. I walked over. "What do you want in exchange for letting me stay here? I can pay rent." Hatori shook his head. "No we want one simple thing..." He trailed off. "We want you to cook." They chorused. "Yeah, you're cooking is ten million times better than Hari's cooking." Hatori sighed. "Sorry Hari, but you know it's true." He glanced at Shigure. "I know." I looked at them. "Okay, so what Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner?" They all nodded. Shigure's stomach growled. "Yes, dinner would be nice." I smiled. "Alright." Hatori got to his feet and I did as well. He led me to the kitchen and I looked through the fridge. They didnt have very much to work with. I would have to go shopping. I would have to make something simple. I looked through the food. I sighed. After about five minute's I settled on Cod and some salad. I ususally made more for dinner but they didnt have very many ingredients.

~9:00, Hatori Sohma~

I put my chop stick down and wiped my face. Shigure and Ayame both flopped back against each other. "That was delicious Amaya." I looked at Shigure who was letting out small sighs of contentment. "Yes, I cant even eat another bite no matter how much I want to." Ayame sat up. "Yes it was delicious Amaya." She looked at me and smiled. "Im glad you all liked it." Shigure sat up and looked at her. Ayame and Shigure then launched themselves over the table and hugged Amaya. "THAT WAS SO CUTE!" I rolled my eyes. I pulled them both off Amaya then fixed her messed up hair. "You two are being pests, knock it off." They both whimpered. "But Hari..." They whined. I shook my head. Amaya smiled at me. "Thanks Hatori." I met her gaze then blinked in surprise. She was cute. I mentally slapped myself. 'Focus!' I thought to myself. I was here to protect her, not fawn over her because I thought she was cute. Amaya yawned. She looked really tired. "You two clean up, I'll take Amaya up to bed." Shigure and Ayame both frowned.

"But Hari..." They whined again. "You're both in highschool, you should be able to clear the table and wash the dishes without my help. Let's go Amaya." She nodded and we walked up stairs together and to her room. I opened the door for her and she walked into her room. I followed closing the door behind us. "You should try to get lot's of rest, we leave at tommorow morning at 7. Do you have everything packed?" Amaya looked at her stuff. "Yeah. I think so. I have my clothing, my hair brush, and my tooth brush. Is there anything else I am going to need?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, the lake house has lot's of pillows and blankets, and it has plenty of rooms. I believe it has six or seven rooms." She nodded. "Okay, then yes, I have all my things packed." I met her eyes with my own. She looked tired and a bit sick. I walked over to her. "Are you feeling okay Amaya?" I asked. She blinked in surprise. "Yeah, im fine." I rested my hand against her forehead. "It feels like you have a bit of a fever. I'll go and get some medicene, you stay here and get changed into you're Pajama's." Amaya nodded and I headed out of her room and down stairs. I grabbed pills for a fever as well as a glass of water. "Are you not feeling good Hari?" Asked Shigure. I looked at him. "No, Amaya's got a bit of a fever. Better to treat it now before it gets worse." He nodded. "Alright." I met Shigure's eyes with my own. "Are you done the dishes yet?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly. "Well you see I..." I cut him off. "You were slacking off again. Go help Ayame finish the dishes." I walked back up the stairs to Amaya's room. When I got there I gently knocked on the door. "Come in." I slid the door open and walked in. Amaya was sitting on the bed in a pink tank top and shorts that had lighter pink pokadots on them. I walked over and handed her the pill. She took the pill and I handed her the glass of water. She drank almost all of it and she put the glass down on her bed side table. She then climbed into bed. "Get as much rest as you can. I'll come to wake you up at about 6:30." She nodded. "Good night Hatori." She smiled and a tiny smile formed on my lips. "Good night Amaya." I turned off the lights and walked from her room closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ayame Sohma*

I laughed as I chased after Amaya. She giggled and smiled brightly. "Come here my sweet Amaya. My dear, dear sweet Amaya!" A unicorn pranced across the sky leaving a rainbow behind it and I smiled. It was so beautiful. I felt as if I was dreaming. "You'll have to catch me!" Excalimed Amaya. I smiled brightly and went to jump on her. That was when I was slammed down into the ground. I looked up at Hari who had his foot on my head and had a pair of bunny ears. "That's enough Ayame."

"NO COME BACK AMAYA!" I shot up and looked around. I was in my bedroom and Hari was standing beside the bed looking at me with a disdainful look on his face. "I dont even want to know what you were dreaming about. But I came to wake you up." I sighed. "I guess I should get up and get ready, huh?" Hari nodded. I pulled myself from bed and got dressed. I grabbed my bags and took them down stairs discarding them beside the door with Hari and Shigure's bags. I was about to head back up stairs when I heard a yell. I headed to Shigure's room and saw him sitting on his bed panting while Hari stood in front of him rolling his eyes. "Man, there was an evil giant spider after Amaya and I." He rubbed his head and I smiled. I launched myself onto Shigure and he laughed. "Really? In my dream I was chasing Amaya through a field of flowers and there were unicorns dancing across the sky!" Shigure smiled brightly and a sparkle lit in his eyes. Amaya in a beautiful pink dress danced across my mind. "You two are a couple of perverts." Hari then left us to our day dreaming while he went to wake Amaya.

*Amaya Suzuki*

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Hatori standing beside the bed. "It's time for you to get up." I sat up and met Hatori's eyes with my own. "How do you feel?" He asked. I yawned and covered my mouth. "I feel better, thanks for asking." I small smile formed on his lips. "That's good. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and watched as Hatori walked from the room. I got out of bed and got changed into a light blue strapless dress. It went down to my knees and was in a plaid design of different blues. I put on a pair of leggings that went about three inches past my knees on underneath and put a ribbon in my hair. I looked at my bags. "HARI!" I yelled. After a few moments the door opened and Hari stood there looking at me. "Can you help me carry my bags down stairs?" I asked. He nodded. He grabbed all my bags and began carrying them down stairs. I followed, turning off the lights behind me. When I got to the door I saw that Ayame and Shigure were already waiting for us. "Are you two ready?" Asked Shigure.

Hatori and I both nodded. "Well then let's GOOOOOOO!" Exclaimed Ayame.

~2 hours later~

I sat on the bus with Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. I looked out the window at the surrounding area. It was truly beautiful. Something then caught my eye out the window by Hatori. I crawled over Hari's lap and looked out the window. I saw something large and brown then it was gone. "Did you see something Amaya?" Asked Shigure. "Yes I thought I saw something big and brown." I looked down and flopped into the seat by Hatori. "Maybe it was Jason!" I looked at Ayame and tilted my head. "Who is Jason?" I asked. He smirked. "Jason is a bear rummored to live by the lake!" My face went pale and I smiled sheepishly. "Relax, it's not true. Jason is a character from a Horror movie. Ayame and Shigure simply enjoy using Jason to scare people whenever we come to the lake." I sighed. "I knew that." Hari rolled his eyes. "No you didnt." I pouted and looked down. Ayame then bolted over to me. He cupped my face gently in his hands and smiled. "You dont need to say it so coldly Hari. I mean honestly, our little Amaya is a delicate flower, she needs the warmth and kindness." Hari rolled his eyes again. Ayame released me and ran over to Shigure. I got to my feet and grabbed my cup of tea. I heard Hari move behind me but I didnt really pay any attention to what he was doing. I was about to take a small sip of my tea when the bus lurched. I then felt the bus go out of control and after a minute we hit something and the bus tipped onto it's side. I let out a small yelp as I began falling, then closed my eyes waiting to feel the back of the chair ramming into my spine. But it never happened. Instead I felt my back hit something soft and firm. I opened my eyes and looked to see that I had landed on Hatori. I looked around for Ayame and Shigure to see that they were hanging from a chair at the now top of the bus holding hands. I pulled myself off of Hari and sat down beside him. "Are you okay Hatori?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, what about you, you didnt get hurt did you?" He asked and I shook my head. "No im fine thanks to you. Thank you Hari." A tiny smile lit his face. "It's alright." "HARI, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" We both looked up at Ayame. "Ayame, I am not deaf. I can hear you just fine." I heard Aaya sigh. "That's good." Ayame and Shigure both smiled. "So are you two okay?" Asked Shigure. "Yeah were fine!" Shigure sighed. "Alright well Ayame and I will be down in a minute. Shigure and Ayame inched their way down to Hatori and I. "I AM SO GLAD MY PRECIOUS AMAYA IS OKAY!" Ayame grabbed me and spun me in a circle before placing me back at Hari's side. "I wonder why we crashed." We all headed to the door. It was closed, obviously. Ayame and Shigure then managed to pull it open and we all crawled through. I sighed as I crawled out, Hatori right behind me. We both stood up and I saw that Shigure and Ayame had stopped. We walked over to them and gasped. There was a huge bear standing in the middle of the road. "It's...it's... IT'S JASON!" We all exclaimed then we ran to the door of the bus and crawled back in. "Phew that was a close one." A bear paw

then shot in right beside me and I gasped, my whole body qivering. Ayame pulled me away from the door and sat me behind himself, Shigure and Hatori. I then heard a gun shot and after a minute a girl peeked her head in the door. "Are you four alright?" She asked. We all nodded. "Well you can come on out now, I just tranquilized the bear so it should be fine now. We all crawled out of the bus and got to our feet once again. "I assume you four are headed to the lake." We nodded. "Well you actually arent allowed to, the lake is Sohma property meaning that unless you were given permission by the Sohma family you cant go there." Shigure and Ayame both smirked. "Unless we are members of the Sohma family of course." She blinked in surprise. "Are you members of the Sohma Family?" She asked. They both nodded. "Yes, I am Ayame Sohma. This is Shigure Sohma, and the one back there is Hatori Sohma. The other one is a girl who lives with us who we are bringing with us to the lake. Her name is Amaya Suzuki." The ranger

nodded. "Well I am the ranger for the area around the lake. If we can retreive you're things then I can give you a ride down to the lake in my car." We all nodded.

*Ayame Sohma*

I hummed as I pulled two of Amaya's bags from the bus. I put them in the car then walked back to help grab more bags but gasped as I ran straight into the ranger. "Hey Ayame... Uh oh." I sighed as I transformed. Shigure shot past her and grabbed my clothing and I quickly slithered away to Hari. I slithered under his shirt and sat right around his neck. "You have to be more careful Ayame." I looked at him. "I know, i'm sorry Hari." Amaya then walked over and I hid under the collar of Hari's shirt. "Hey where did Ayame go?" She asked. "Oh he already got in the car." Amaya nodded and walked over to the car to put her bags away. "What do we do Hari?" I asked. "We just act natural." I nodded. Shigure then walked over with my clothes and a silver wig and pillow he went to the car and layed them all down on the seats so it looked like I was in there. Hari walked over to the car and I slithered into it, under my clothing. Hari left the door slightly open so that I could get out if I wanted to before walking back to

help grab more of our bags. I peeked my head out a bit to see what was going on then saw Shigure run right into the Ranger and transform. He grabbed his clothing in his mouth then ran for the car while Hari distracted her. I pushed the door open a bit more with my head and Shigure jumped in. He flopped his clothing on the seat before grabbing the handle with his teeth and pulling the door closed a bit more. "We have to hurry and get Hari out of there. If Hari transforms then the secret is out." I looked at Shigure and nodded. "You're right. Because the mobility of a sea horse is kinda limited on land. And plus..." The door then opened and Amaya looked at us. We both closed our mouths. "Ruff!" She rolled her eyes. "I heard you talking." She climbed into the car closing the door behind her. I slithered over to Amaya, wrapping myself around her wrist. Shigure then layed down on her lap. "Okay you caught us. You see we have a family curse that makes members of our family turn into the animal's of the Chinese

Zodiac. As you can see, I am the dog and Aaya is the snake." She blinked in surprise. "What is Hari?" She asked. "Hari is the Dragon." I answered. She seemed to be day dreaming for a minute before she snapped back to reality. "Alright, now we need you to go out there and make sure that Hari doesnt run into that girl. Because that is how we transform. It's when we are hugged by a member of the oposite sex but running into them causes us to transform as well. Now shoo." Amaya glared down at Shigure. "You're the dog so you shoo." Shigure jumped off Amaya's lap and I released her arm. She climbed from the vehicle and was about to close the door when Shigure stopped her. "And if Hari does transform, hide his clothing behind you and grab Hari!" Amaya nodded.

*Amaya Suzuki*

I walked over to Hari. "So I assume you heard the whole story from Shigure and Ayame. So do you think we are freaks?" I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Of course not." Hari looked at me. "I'm betting that this secret is what made you three the people you are today." I saw him blush ever so slightly. He then turned around and ran straight into the ranger. I gasped as a puff of smoke shot into the air. I grabbed Hari's clothing and stuffed it in a bag then looked at Hari. He was... A sea horse. I gasped. "AHHHHH! WATER!? SEA WATER!? WHAT DO I DO!? HARI!" I grabbed Hari and he looked up at me. "Relax." He said quietly. "What's up with the sea horse?" She asked. "Oh it is my pet sea horse Hari. But it seems he got out of his tank somehow. I seem to have the last of our bags so shall we get going?" She nodded. That was when Shigure and Ayame came bolting over. Shigure cuddled against my legs and Ayame hid under the collar of my sweater. I looked over at the car to see a bear ripping at the car. I sighed. "Guess were walking." I put Hatori in my pocket and grabbed as many of our bags as I could. Shigure then grabbed some in his mouth. Ayame slithered onto Shigure's back and grabbed the final bag with his teeth. We then started walking. "Sorry to make you carry most of the bags Amaya." I looked at Shigure and smiled. "It's alright." I glanced at Hatori and saw him looking up at me. "Yes and I am sorry that I cannot be of any use in this form." I blinked in surprise. "That's fine Hari, you deserve a break. You have been doing so much lately. So you deserve a break so you can just relax and let us handle everything for once. Right Shigure, Ayame?" I looked at them and they both nodded. That was when a puff of smoke shot into the air and I gasped when I saw Shigure and Ayame standing together naked. I dropped all my bags then turned away and covered my eyes. "Hari. My mind has been scarred." Hari chuckled. "Well it's not our fault that we turn back naked." I sighed. "Well I know that but still." They both dug out some of their clothing and put it on. We then all began to head for the lake again. When we got there a smile spread across my face. It was beautiful. "Can you put me in the water Amaya?" Asked Hari and I nodded. I took him from my pocket and put him in the water. He sighed. He then dissapeared under the water and showed up again about a minute later. "There, that's better." There was then a puff of smoke and I closed my eyes. "You can open you're eyes, I'm covered by the water." I opened one eye and saw that it was true. Hari was sitting in the lake with water dripping from his hair and down his face. I grabbed Hatori's clothes and put them down on the ground with a towel then turned around. After a minute Hari walked over to me. "Alright let's head to the house." I nodded and we all headed over. I had a feeling that this would be the most interesting vacation I had ever been on.


End file.
